Mistérios
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Haviam mistérios que eram melhores quando permaneciam sem solução. HitsuHina


**Mistérios.**

_Bleach não me pertence, quem dera pertencesse!_

**

* * *

**

A lua brilhava forte no céu. O tecido branco dançava, de acordo com a vontade do vento. Ele não possuía palavras, diante da visão daquele anjo. Não, anjo seria uma descrição superficial demais, naquele momento, ela superava os deuses. Ela mesma o era, uma Deusa da Morte, que em nada exalava a morbidez de sua existência.

- Se continuar aí vai pegar um resfriado. - Ele falou, sério, sem se mover.

- Não vou não! - Momo exclamou, sua voz leve, abrindo ambos os braços, sentindo a brisa noturna. - Já passei muitas noites assim e sequer me cansei.

Os olhos de Hitsugaya cintilavam, refletindo o brilho da lua. O verde chamava a atenção, em meio à cor de sua vestimenta. Um kimono preto, sem vida, sem refletir nada, como ele mesmo era, quando estava longe dela.

- Sabe, Hitsugaya-kun; - Hinamori começou, segurando com uma das mãos a franja que teimava em lhe cair aos olhos. - Antigamente eu detestava o frio. Passava o maior tempo que podia no sol e durante a noite nunca saía de casa.

Ele virou a cabeça lentamente, fitando-a. Estavam no telhado da casa sede da décima divisão, aproveitando a lua cheia. Hinamori estava em pé, bem na pontinha das telhas amarelas, trajando apenas seu haori branco, enquanto Toushirou ainda usava seu uniforme de shinigami e sua espada. Ele preferia ficar sentado, com uma das pernas flexionadas e o braço se apoiando na mesma, enquanto o outro permanecia jogado ao lado de seu corpo.

- Eu me lembro disso. A vovó vivia te sufocando com tantos cobertores. - _'Por culpa minha.'_ - Pensou ele, com amargura, de quando ainda não controlava sua reiatsu e afetava quem estava à sua volta.

Hinamori riu e largou ambos os braços ao lado do corpo. Hitsugaya continuava a observá-la de canto de olho, cada movimento, cada mínimo detalhe. Ele nunca se cansava de olhar. Não sabia por que era sempre tão atraído por aquela menina, tão inocente e alegre, irritantemente bela.

- Mas agora... eu adoro o frio. - Momo falou, baixinho, fechando os olhos e corando levemente.

Hitsugaya conseguiu ouvir e piscou, várias vezes. Ela corada daquele jeito o tocava profundamente. E... o que significavam aquelas palavras? Ele não poderia achar que se tratava dele. Hinamori sempre fora apaixonada pelo seu capitão... E era muito difícil esquecer alguém.

Ele mesmo já tentara, milhares de vezes.

Mas, toda vez que a via, seu peito esquentava. Ele não conseguia deixar de amá-la! A cada dia que passava, parecia ficar pior. Era tudo tão estranho... Ele sempre a achara uma criança mimada e chorona. Bastou Hinamori ir para a escola de shinigamis que ele se sentiu vazio. Bastou reencontrá-la para abandonar toda a sua pose de Capitão sério. Ele perdia a linha de raciocínio perto dela!

Um vento mais forte soprou e Momo se encolheu, por pouco não se desequilibrando. Hitsugaya levantou-se em um salto e a segurou rapidamente, passando os braços envolta da cintura da moça. Ambos se assustaram com aquela proximidade, arregalaram seus olhos e coraram, só não se sabe dizer quem estava mais vermelho.

- T-tome mais cuidado. - O jovem capitão falou, soltando-a e virando-se de costas para a mesma. Se xingava mentalmente por aquilo.

- S-sim, desculpa Shiro-chan. - A voz dela saiu baixinha, trêmula.

Uma veia pulsou na testa do taichou. Como ele odiava aquele apelido! Cerrou seus punhos e virou-se para Momo novamente, ignorando o acontecido de segundos atrás, irritado. Hinamori encolheu-se e segurou uma risada.

- JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

- Desculpa, eu me esqueci! - Hinamori colocou uma das mãos sobre o rosto, porém aquilo não fora suficiente para abafar suas risadas.

Hitsugaya bufou, ficando inconsciente mais calmo ao ouvir sua risada. Era entorpecente aquele som. Um passo a frente, e estavam com os corpos colados. Hinamori arregalou seus olhos novamente, os lábios entreabertos. Ele queria tocá-los.

- Shiro-chan é apelido de criança. E eu não sou mais.

Tendo dito aquelas palavras, ele respirou fundo e a puxou para si. Ah, como era bom abraçá-la! Estava se sentindo estranhamente nervoso, logo quando ele era tão controlado. Hinamori estava estática, não se movia. Hitsugaya afastou seu rosto um pouco para observar aqueles grandes olhos castanhos e assim, realizou seu desejo. Tocou os lábios da shinigami com os seus próprios. Ouviu a exclamação de surpresa que ela proferiu, que logo se alterou para um suspiro suave, assim como os braços se posicionavam atrás de sua cabeça, brincando com os fios brancos da nuca.

A sensação de beijá-la era como o puro paraíso. Assim que Hinamori entreabriu os lábios, sua língua a invadiu, sentindo o gosto dela, brincando com a língua dela própria. Não existia mais o vento, a lua, a sereitei. Somente eles. Haviam sido transportados magicamente para um mundo em que só eles existiam e mais nada ou ninguém. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, se separaram.

- Hitsugaya...kun. - Momo falou, completamente vermelha.

- Está esfriando. Vamos entrar. - Ele falou simplesmente, pegando-a pela mão e a guiando até o lugar mais baixo daquele telhado, para que pudessem saltar.

- Está bem!

Ele não sabia explicar porque fora se apaixonar justo por ela. Não gostava do fato, mas não sabia explicar nada sobre ela. Por que ela era tão alegre, tão bela, tão poderosa e até mesmo misteriosa... E ele não queria realmente procurar a razão. Haviam mistérios que eram melhores quando permaneciam sem solução.

**Owari.**


End file.
